Let Me Tell You a Story
by First-Rule-of-Magic
Summary: "No, no, I know what you are thinking - this story does not begin many years ago, nor does it happens in a faraway kingdom. In fact, it's taking place right now. Well, then, let me introduce myself to you. I am Fate." Implied A/H .


_**Let me tell you a story.**_

No, no, I know what you are thinking - this story does not begin many years ago, nor does it happens in a faraway kingdom. In fact, it's taking place right now.

Yes, I agree. What a strange time - this rainy afternoon in Ireland – for such a story to happen.

But - well, are you going to interrupt all the time or are you going to allow me tell you the story?

Yes, that's better.

Now, sit quietly and let me continue.

What's that? Your mother told you not to talk to strangers?

Well, then, let me introduce myself to you.

I am Fate.

No, no, no, do not laugh. I am being completely serious.

Oh, now _that's_ an excellent question.

What is Fate?

Fate is life. Fate is the one to determine who will live and who will die, who will live until the age of eight with twenty grandchildren and who will pass away at forty-two, leaving behind a mourning family.

Fate controls everyone and everything.

So now we know -

What do you mean, you didn't introduce yourselves to me? Was I not clear?

I am Fate. I know everything, about everyone. I also know who you are.

You are Reality.

Ah, of course, argue! But it is no good. No matter what you believe is true and who you think you are – you are Reality.

Never forget this.

Anyway, back to my story.

There, there. You see them? Six people - or at least, six that look like people.

Yes, my story is about them. Now listen.

You see the short boy, who looks like he works too much?

Yes, that is correct, actually. His name is Trouble Kelp. This, of course, is not his real name; once upon a time, many years ago, he decided to go against me and change the name I originally gave him - but it doesn't matter, it is part of another story you will not hear today.

This man – elf, if you must know - is the newest addition to their group.

You see, this group came together under very, well – special, one can say, circumstances. Each member is granted – is taking, earning - something from this friendship; something valuable, different for each of them, that he cannot get anywhere else.

The reason it took him so long to join them is that he wasn't even aware he needed them. The thing he needs, and is not – _will_ not, even – be able to find somewhere else are allies; not the non-lasting type, though. This amity is providing him with friends – ones that will stick to him through fire and ice, hell and back. Those are the times he needs them the most, and he knows it – there is no point in fighting, if you have no one to fight by your side – to fight _for_. So now, when he subconsciously realized he needs them, he is officially part of this gang.

Although he'd never admit it.

Next to him, on the expensive-looking green couch – yes, I agree, it is very elegant; only the best for the Fowls – is sitting, uh, a horse. Not really, to be truthful, but it is the best word to describe him other than what he really is.

He is actually a centaur. He's a part of this group from the day it was founded – or approximately eighteen hours later, but who's counting?

The centaur - his name is Foaly - is earning something very special.

He earns respect. Sure, they often times laugh at him and tease him, but he knows - and more importantly, they know – that without him they would have been lost, more than once. The taunts are simply their fun way of making sure he won't develop an ego the size of a hot-air balloon.

More than he already has, of course.

He acts like a know-it-all, but everyone are always so sure he knows what he is worth that no one really bother to come and say that to him.

And for that he has this group.

Next is the big guy sitting and polishing his gun. His name is Domovoi Butler, but don't tell him I told you this, because nobody should know.

He's pretty scary, isn't he?

Yes. But don't you worry - he won't do anything harmful to you. He is a good man with a heart lying in the right place. I frequently wonder if I chose the wrong thing for him to do. But - never mind, that is, again, stories who are unrelated to our story.

So what is he getting from this friendship? Hmm. Good question, Reality.

Oh, stop arguing, will you? We've been through this, haven't we? You may think you are something that you are not - children, teenagers, adults - but really, you are Reality. Because you are the ones who ultimately get the ability to choose.

Now, back to our story. Where were we? Oh, that's right - Butler. What is he earning?

Protection. Friendship. Safety.

Why would a guy like him need friends - and certainly much less protection and safety – you ask?

I already told you; he is not who you think he is.

The protection and safety are not for him, obviously. Those are for another man, but - well, we will hear about him later.

And friends? What for does he need friendship?

Because he's a lonely man, my friends; a lonely man indeed. Of course, he has his sister, but she grew up, changed; he feels as if she doesn't need him anymore - not that she ever needed him, but he refuses to admit that. And he has his employer - but now, besides them, he has those people.

The times he is with them are the only times in history when he's truly happy, and that is saying something, considering they are mostly meeting when the world is too close to an end.

Sitting beside him, eating that sandwich as if wanting to swallow it whole, is the dwarf. No, I'm not trying to insult him; he really _is_ a dwarf.

Once, his life had been perfect; oh, no, not when he was young and careless. Absolutely not then. Mulch Digmans is the last one to wish a life without concerns.

Once, he was a wanted criminal. He had all he ever wanted - money, food, and adventures. He had his own police officer chasing him - oh, how he misses Julius (although he would be tortured to death before admitting it) - and life in-prison-and-outside-again was the lifestyle that he loved; the lifestyle that made sure he was never bored, not even for a second.

But then, he met Fowl; everything he loved, everything that made him want to wake up in the morning for another adventure, was destroyed. He thought it was all over. He thought everything that is fun and exciting had ended. But then he befriended these people, and everything became five times more fun.

If you would ask him why he was here, helping the law so-to-speak, his answer will be either food, fame. But really, he's just looking for an adventure, and the company of people who truly care about him. That's it. It really is quite simple.

Apart from the ones we mentioned so far, there is someone that is also worth mentioning; Julius Root.

Why is he absent, you ask?

Well, he's dead. He died to protect his friends, his People, his world. He was a hero – he was one while alive and he is one while his death. Beginning to list the reasons he needed this group would be like attempting to write the history of the world from its beginning its end without missing any details.

The ironic part of it was that he was the only one who opposed this friendship with everything he had. He thought it was a mistake, a terrible one. But eventually, he gave in; they all do, in the end. He needed them for support, for friends, for family, for understanding, for cooperation, for adventure, for _life_.

Without them he had nothing - and that's why he gave up his everything to save them.

And now we reached the most important part; the most important members. The two who founded this group – the ones who keep everyone together, metaphorically gluing the parts into a whole.

Holly Short and Artemis Fowl.

What is the connection between them, you ask? Why are they sitting so close? Why are they pressed together like that? Why don't they fight, don't try to kill each other because of the war between their species?

Nobody knows. Not even me. They once did; they fought, and they injured, and they were enemies for everything entailed with the word. I could never understand what changed - I was not the one who made this decision.

Oh, okay, so I said I know everything - so what. Artemis Fowl – he's special. This boy, he does not listen to anything I say. He shapes his own future. He is a genius – possibly the smartest person above and below the surface.

Once, all that mattered to him was the fame; fame, publicity, money - especially gold. An inexplicable obsession with gold.

But now it's all over.

How, you ask? Ah. My favorite question to answer.

Holly Short, that's how.

It began with respect. Then it became to admiration. Then it progressed to alliance, and from there this alliance became the greatest friendship the world ever saw.

Oh, I can see the question shining in your eyes. I know what you wish to ask.

And then what?

What are they now, this impossible pair?

That, my friends, is a secret I am willing to share with you, and you only, for this is the only thing about Artemis Fowl that I know and he does not.

They're in love.

The type of love that remains there in your heart forever, threatening to overtake you completely. It is so greatly spoken of because it is impossible; outlawed. It is usually what makes those loves to be so great.

But...

There's another aspect to this story. Even more tragic, if that is possible.

They do not know it; they do not know they are in love.

They never had, never _will_.

Why?

Because, my friends, I chose to make sure they don't.

Why is that, you wish to know?

Because soon, very soon - maybe tomorrow, maybe in a week, maybe in a month - there will be no future for them to spend together.

What do I mean, you ask?

Well, I will give you one clue and one clue only:

Julius Root will never be the only one to sacrifice himself for the people he loves.


End file.
